Warm Me Up
by RawBIRD
Summary: Hakkai and Gojyo come home soaked from rain. Gojyo decides to warm Hakkai up the best way we can!


Warm Me Up

Gojyo gently placed a damp cloth against Hakkai's burning forehead making him stir slightly. Despite his fever, the rest of his skin was icy cold. His worried lover couldn't do much more besides pile more blankets on top of him.

"Gojyo…" His voice was hoarse and he only managed to crack his eyes open slightly. "Please don't fuss over me, I'm fine." His statement was followed by a sequence of coughs.

"You're not fine, you're stubborn." Gojyo's worrying face looked over Hakkai's, brushing the hair away from his faded emerald eyes.

"This is my damn fault anyway! So let me take some responsibility by nursing you back to health." Putting his arms firmly on both his hips, this statement made the sickly demon sigh loudly and pull the damp cloth over his eyes. For someone like Hakkai, who enjoyed caring for other people like it was his god given duty, he certainly was difficult to care for. Gojyo thought to himself, but he daren't say it lest he be greeted with the wrath of the grumpy sick demon.

"Please Gojyo, not now." Hakkai rolled over pulling the blanket up to his chin. Gojyo slumped down and squatted by the side of the bed, placing his head heavily in his hands. He felt terrible after all it was his fault.

The night before;

Drenched with rain, both boys entered their small cold home. Hakkai immediately began to take off his soaked jacket, the weather had been clear when they had left the house to visit their friends so they were caught off-guard without an umbrella. Suddenly cold wet hands wrapped themselves around Hakkai's slim waste.

"Ahh! Gojyo your hands are freezing!" He gasped at the sudden coldness and peered behind him.

"I'm cold Kai… I wanna feel all warm, warm me up." Hakkai rolled his eyes.

"Why not change into some warmer clothing, or have a hot shower Gojyo." Hakkai moved away from Gojyo's embrace and took his shoes and socks off, hanging the socks neatly over the back of a chair. Then slowly unbuttoning his wet shirt and taking it off revealing his pale skin. He rubbed his hands up and down his arms, desperately trying to bring warmth to them.

"My, I didn't expect tonight to be so cold." He said to himself and made his way over to his room. Immerging with a dry set of clothing and a towel and headed towards the shower. Gojyo stood in front of the bathroom door leaning on the frame with his arm and leg pushing against the other side, blocking Hakkai's pathway.

"Please move Gojyo, I'm freezing and simply not in the mood." Gojyo moved forward and pushed Hakkai's chest back gently. Then grabbed his hair and threaded his long fingers through the thick strands. He pulled their lips together and began a battle for control with their tongues, or so he thought but Hakkai didn't move, his eyes didn't shut he just continued to stand there giving Gojyo a disapproving stare.

Gojyo could feel the demon fighting against his every move, intentionally not enjoying the moment to spite him. Gojyo wrapped his strong leg behind his lovers and pulled it towards him. Hakkai broke the kiss as he tumbled onto the wooden floor. Hissing as his already cold skin made contact with the icy floor. Kneeling on top of him, Gojyo pushed down Hakkai's shoulder and reconnected their lips. He began to feel Hakkai struggle less, as the bulge in his pants grew. Removing his hands from the demon's shoulder he sat up.

"Still want to stop?" Gojyo smirked and leaned down to kiss Hakkai's hard nipples whilst not breaking eye contact.

"You'd better warm me up quickly." Hakkai hissed his pale skin covered in goose-bumps.

"Leave the warming to me." Gojyo chuckled as he rubbed his hands together, slowly tracing them down Hakkai's chest. He traced his fingers over Hakkai's wet pants and cupped his hand over Hakkai's crotch teasingly. Hakkai opened his mouth to scorn Gojyo for his behaviour but he caught the warning in time and unbuttoned the demon's wet pants, pulling them off to reveal his erect manhood. Seeing this made Gojyo quickly remember he was still dressed, he quickly threw off his wet shirt and pants into the corner of the room.

Frowning, Hakkai knew if he simply scorned Gojyo for that reckless behaviour he would be ignored. He lifted his cold hands off the floor and groped Gojyo's warm ass.

"Shit!" The Kappa yelped as cold hands began massaging him. "Man your hands are cold!" He hissed, knowing it was his behaviour that had earned him that retribution.

"Hurry and warm me then." Hakkai said in a kind and soft mannered voice. His smile however was showing his more threatening nature.

Gojyo figured he better act quickly if he didn't want those frosted demon hands on his manhood. Taking both his and Hakkai's in his hands he began pressing them together and gently rubbing them with his warm hands.

Both men began moaning in pleasure, but Hakkai was still cold as his back lay on the wooden floor. He moved his cold hands over Gojyo's back making him shiver. The half-breed got the hint quicker than expected and began pumping theirs cocks together faster and harder. Hakkai finally started feeling the warmth of the pleasure surging through his body. He sat up slightly to reach Gojyo's lips and returned the kiss from earlier whilst still moving his cold hands over Gojyo's toned back.

Gojyo's hand quickly became covered in pre-cum as he continued to pump the two erections together. He switched hands so he could prepare Hakkai, gently moistening the area without even breaking their kiss. He pushed one digit into Hakkai's tight ass, causing him to break the kiss suddenly in shock. His breathing becoming erratic mixed with pain and pleasure. He nodded to Gojyo to continue and lay back on the cold floor. Gojyo then pushed a second digit in, this time Hakkai was more prepared so he wasn't in as much pain.

Hakkai could feel himself reaching his own climax soon if Gojyo didn't hurry. He put his cold hand on the side of Gojyo's face, and looked up at him with his deep emerald eyes. Gojyo understood immediately and slowed down the rubbing, carefully placing a third digit inside Hakkai, causing him to grit his teeth. He then focused his crimson eyes on his lovers emerald ones. His lover moaned his named which was all Gojyo needed to continue. He slowly bent down lowering himself over his lover's body, and positioned himself in front of Hakkai's opening. He entered him as gently as he could but Hakkai was a lot tighter than usual, since his muscles were tensed from the cold. Hakkai dug his nails into Gojyo's back, nodding at him to continue despite the pain he felt. He wanted to feel Gojyo's warmth cursing through his entire body.

He gasped as Gojyo immediately found his pleasure spot. He was in ecstasy; he couldn't even feel the cold anymore. Gojyo still had one hand gently clasped around Hakkai's cock; this was bringing Hakkai closer and closer to the edge with every breath they both took. He felt heat come over his entire body, even his hands felt immensely warm. Gojyo lent down for a kiss to snap Hakkai out his daze. Gojyo was a good lover; he tried his best to make sure they were both near climax before he gave it his all to bring himself to it.

Gojyo began to move inside Hakkai harder and faster, each time hitting the spot that made his lover cry his name pleasure, each time pleasuring himself just as much. Both men came without any word from the other, sensations of pleasure rushing through both of their bodies, leaving them speechless and breathless. They each noted how unusually quiet the other was without needing to say a word.

Hakkai began to feel the cold return to his warmed body. After a few more minutes of nothing but their heavy breathing he gently pulled Gojyo down on top of him.

"You've succeeded in warming me up Gojyo." He said, putting his arms around his lover.

"Good, see, wasn't that better than a shower?" Gojyo joked.

"In some ways." Hakkai replied making Gojyo give him an annoyed look. "But due credit, where credit is due." Hakkai added.

"To bed?" Ask Gojyo as he pulled out of Hakkai and sat up.

"Well I'm hardly going to sleep on the floor." Replied Hakkai as he sat up a little bit sore. Gojyo kindly helped him up, putting his hand on his back to balance him.

"Jesus, your back's frozen." He commented, to which Hakkai couldn't help but laugh at his partner's stupidity.

Gojyo snapped back from his recollection of the previous night, grinning to himself, it was a good night. He peered back behind him to look at Hakkai, who must've sensed the perverted kappa's dirty mind as he suddenly said.

"Don't even think about it." Making Gojyo's eyes snap back to looking straight ahead of him again, he laughed a little and cautiously looked back at Hakkai.

"Do you want anything?" He asked hesitantly and not wanting to step on Hakkai's shoes as the mother hen.

"Everything I need is right here in this room, Gojyo." Gojyo covered his face with his palm, trying to hide the smile that had stretched across his face. Hakkai lifted one side of the beds blanket up.

"Come warm me up." Gojyo couldn't jump at the offer quicker, wrapping his arms and legs around his lover to give him any additional warmth he could.


End file.
